Break Outta That Shell, Babe
by PhantomRose91
Summary: A silent, kind and shy girl meets her badass, Dante, Son of Sparda. Can he break her out of her shell?
1. The Bookworm

Break outta that Shell, Babe

Dante Fanfic

A/N Hello there again, here's one of my latest works about the timid and shy personality type. I figured that a lot of girls weren't like the female I portrayed in the 'My Devil' series and one comment I had agreed with me. So if you're the smart, quiet, gamer type, I hope this one's for you. Fill in your name or an OCs name when the blanks appear. Read and see what happens with you and that badass devil.

Disclaimer: Dante belongs to Capcom

Chapter 1: The Bookworm

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the library will be closing in five minutes." The librarian announced in a quiet tone.

Many people stood up from their table s with their books and departed, until there was only one woman left. You were always quiet and shy, never really talking to people unless you're spoken to, and that wasn't frequent. Your daily routine consisted of waking up every morning at 8:00am, showering, eating breakfast, combing your hair, putting on much less revealing apparel, and reading.

But you were the librarian's favorite. She would always let you stay and read until she had to leave. She admired your thirst for knowledge and you two developed a friendship. As you walked back to your house, the librarian recommended that you read this one romance novel. You weren't really into romances, but since she'd recommended it, it must be good.

Some of your friends from high school came to visit you that day, finding you in your usual position, with your nose stuck in a book.

"Hey, girlie!" She greeted, coming in the door with three more of your friends.

"Hi." You greeted back, huddled up in a small ball, reading the first few chapters of that romance novel.

"Why don't you come to the mall with us tonight?"

As much as you really wanted to, you felt that you'd slow them down on their adventures or become the third wheel in the group.

"But, I had a rough day and I just wanna stay home." you sighed in a whining manner.

"Well, okay. But… you never come anywhere with us."

"I do so."

"When were you out with us last, huh?"

You stood silent, thinking about the last time you hung out with your friends. You found this process harder than you thought.

"See? The last time we hung out was after graduation. You need to live a little, hun. Ever since that boy in school rejected you, you were never the same." She frowned and headed for the front door.

"See you."

She was right though. Rejection did something to you. It stopped you from speaking with boys completely. You barely spoke to any since, unless they spoke to you. And the ones that did catch your eye, you were afraid to talk to because you didn't want to feel rejection again. It was just too painful. As you sat alone in your home, you found relaxation in either reading or playing videogames. But instead, you sat there, a tear flowing down your cheek. You stood up and wiped the tear from your cheek and got dressed quickly, fixing your hair and running out your front door before your friends departed.

"Wait!" You called, closing the front door back

Your friends stopped and looked at you outside of their truck. "You decided to tag along, huh?" She smiled, giving you a big hug.

You nodded, smiling and picking your fingers.

"No no no, honey. You're not going anywhere dressed like that!"

You wore loose fitting jeans and your favorite long sleeved shirt. You practically hid your cute little figure and didn't show any cleavage.

"But, this is my favorite shirt."

"_, every time you go to the mall, you need to look your hottest. And at night is when all the hot ones come out." She smiled.

"But…"

"Come on, girl. You gotta show off those lovely lady lumps. Now sing it with me… my hump my hump my hump my lovely little lumps. Check it out." She sang, shaking her hips back and fourth then taking your hands and bringing you back to your room.

Your other girl friends followed, singing along. But you just smiled and blushed as they sang to you.

"Okay, we need to find something to bring out your figure. You need to 'wow' the boys if you want to find the 'one'. Dressing like that will only tell them you're a lesbian or you're not interesting at all. I'm sorry, but that's how it is these days."

You didn't mind dressing up but it wasn't your style to be this way everyday like some of your friends.

"Then, we don't wanna make you look like a slut. So you either show your legs and no cleavage or a little cleavage and no legs."

Two of your friends went through your wardrobe, finding a few cute pieces for you to wear while the other two looked for the right shades of make up for you to wear.

"Here, put this on. We wanna reel in a big one tonight."

They handed you some cute black skinny jeans and a red low cut halter top with a black half denim jacket that was hidden away in the furthest part of your closet.

"Red and black are the colors of seduction. It's an eye catcher."

"I'll wear it only if I'm allowed to wear my favorite boots."

"Yes…you can wear them. They'd look okay with the outfit."

You agreed and went to the bathroom to change into the outfit.

"Come on, girl. We don't have all night. We still gotta do your hair and makeup."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." You say, opening the bathroom door and stepping out.

"LOOK AT YOU! You look AMAZING!" They clapped.

You blushed, and played in your hair, "Really?"

"Hell yeah! You HAVE to see yourself after we're done with your hair and makeup."

You smiled and nodded, sitting on your bed as they got to work. After ten minutes, they took you to a full body mirror.

"Don't you just look spiffy? Look at that cute little ass you got."

"Wow. Oh my God." You smiled, checking out your figure. You haven't looked in a mirror to study your body for a while. It was like you were a brand new person. And the clothes weren't as uncomfortable as you thought they'd be.

"Girls… it's time for a night out. Let's roll."

You smiled and walked shyly out the door with them.

"Is that your cat walk? C'mon sweetheart, loosen those hips, and bounce those glorious boobies. We're goin' man huntin' and you're not gonna get one walking like that."

You tried as she said, completely overdoing it.

"Oh boy. Well… uh… try not to over-think it. When you're around the boys, you'll know what to do. It's a feminine instinct."

You laughed and nodded, entering the truck, ready for something you haven't had in a long time… a night out with the girls.


	2. A Night Out

Break outta that Shell, Babe

A/N: Here's the next chapter of this series. Just fill in your name when you see the blanks. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone

Chapter 2: A Night Out

You rode shotgun in your friend's truck, watching all the street lights flicker on and the pedestrians either waiting for the evening buses or just casually walking. The ride was just what you needed. A little fresh air wouldn't hurt and being around your friends for the first time in a long time was also a nice touch to your evening.

"So… where did you wanna go first? Journeys, Claire's or Hot Topic?"

"GameStop?" you suggested.

"You're such a boy, _." She laughed, "But alright, I guess."

After a few minutes, you pull up to the mall, searching eagerly for a parking spot.

"There's one!" One of your friends called out.

She quickly got the spot without a moment to spare.

"I bet over ninety percent of these cars belong to some hot ones."

"You're desperate aren't you?" You ask, exiting the vehicle.

"Only a lot. After my last failed relationship, I figured that I should look for a family man. I wanna settle down soon."

"But you're only 23!"

"A 23 year old who's ready to find the 'one'. There's no such thing as settling down too soon."

You sighed and continued walking with your pack. Your heart beats frantically in your chest, so very nervous and awkward. The doors to the mall seemed so far away though you were just a few feet from it.

_Here we go…_

You five entered and scoped the food court. There were, like your friend said, plenty of attractive men inhabiting the mall that night. Some were just plain 'pretty' and others were 'dark'. A lot of them turned their heads toward you and your group, making flirty faces and obscene gestures to get your attention. The girls decided to split into groups and meet back up in the food court a little later. Three of your girl friends made their way into a clothing store and another followed you to GameStop.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm… fine." You stuttered.

You didn't really like all the attention you were getting. Some of the boys you passed made you feel uncomfortable with their "gonna tap that" comments. All that discomfort wore off as you entered GameStop. It was like your safe haven and you felt you could be yourself there. Most of the time you went just to look around and nothing really got your attention, but it was always a blessing to be in a gamer oriented atmosphere. Nothing but game reviews and trailers on the TV screens, rows upon rows of video gaming pleasure, and the smell of fresh plastic was what made you feel at peace.

"You really seem to be at home here, girlie." She smiled, looking through a Game Informer.

"I just feel… relaxed when I'm here. But if you're ready to look elsewhere, I'm feeling better now."

"I know how you feel, _. But some guys are dogs and they don't care what they say to women. Don't let it affect you. All they can do is look. I'd be damned if they lay a finger on you."

"Thanks, hun."

You two left the shop and got yourselves some smoothies. The stares didn't bother you anymore after knowing what your friend told you. Then she stood up and walked over to a guy sitting on the other side of the smoothie bar. You smiled as she went over to flirt. After finishing your smoothie, you got up to throw it away and turned back around, amazed to see a tall, nice looking man about to walk pass you. He stood out from the crowd of people walking in the same direction. You paused in awe and your knees began to tremble a bit.

He wore red and black, like you. He sported a red and black biking jacket with dark jeans and badass motorcycle boots. Everything about him seemed… perfect. This was the first time this has ever happened to you when seeing a guy you liked. Well, it had been a long time since you've felt this feeling. You always liked the unique guys and what made him unique was the color of his hair and facial hair, as white as snow, with his hair growing a little above shoulder length. His eyes, crystal clear and blue like ice, stood out from behind his bangs. You just stared as he walked forward.

_He's… perfect._

But you didn't want to be rejected again. You told yourself "never again" after that last experience. He shoved people out of the way, not caring as he moved quicker than the rest. He looked in your direction as you stood. You were unable to move it seemed. It made no sense. He looked you up and down for a second, but kept moving without a word. He seemed busy at the moment. That or he wasn't interested. You watched him pass you, disappearing into the crowds of people, gone from your life just like that.

You sighed with disappointment and sat back down, waiting for your friend to sit back down with you. Instead, a random guy sat next to you. He was somewhat attractive but he was nothing compared to the red and black clad biker you saw a second ago. He was one of those prep boys; neat and clean with a crew cut and nice smile.

"Hey, hot stuff. I'm Darren." He smiled.

He didn't give a nice vibe though. He seemed somewhat conceited and somewhat of a jerk. Somehow you know these things by just looking at a person and being right one hundred percent of the time. But you gave off a vibe that you weren't interested.

"I'm waiting for some one." You lied, not looking at him.

"And that someone is me, right?"

You were right again about this one. "Ummm… no."

"Come on, honey. Can I at least know your name?"

Darren began to annoy you a bit and you were known for not having a tolerance for hounds.

"Could you beat it please? I told you I'm waiting for someone." You say as calmly as you could.

"Fine. Why you gotta be that way?" He laughed, getting up and walking away.

He was just rejected. But why does it seem that guys handle rejection better than girls do? Are they impenetrable when it came to rejection? Or do they not care? This thought always came upon you when you see guys getting smacked in the face by a girl or just being rejected verbally and it seemed unfair at times.

Your friend was still over speaking with that boy that caught her eye. She seemed to be having fun, laughing with him and talking endlessly about something; you couldn't tell what they were talking about.

A barrage of gunshots was heard on the further end of the mall. As it rang through the building, the people began to run crazily around the mall. Everyone at the smoothie bar ducked under the tables and started to scream. It was mayhem all through the mall and the last thing you wanted was to get shot. Talk about a day out with the girls.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What's going on?" You panic.

You wanted to make your way to the exit but you didn't wanna leave any of your friends… your friends!

_Oh my God, I hope they're alright!_

Scared out of your mind, you crawled over to your friend, "Are you okay?" you asked her.

She nodded, scared stiff. The halls of the mall emptied and a man walked down the empty hall, whistling a tune as if nothing happened. You focused a little harder and noticed that it was the man you had your eye on earlier.

"Hey! Get out of there! Didn't you hear the gunshots?" You call out to him.

He stopped whistling and looked in your direction, looking around in a silly manner, "Hm?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself, "Me?"

"Yeah, do you want to get shot?"

He laughed and continued to walk, acting as if he didn't hear the gunshots. He came over to you and reached out for your hand,

"Nothin' to worry about anymore babe."

God, his voice was so sexy. You took his hand nervously, and your friend and the rest of the smoothie bar's customers stood up.

"I had a feeling everyone would act like this. Eh-ehm. Okay everybody, everything's gonna be okay. Just get back to what you were doin', my job here is done." He announced.

He had looked back down to you and smiled. OH GOD! He kissed your hand and walked away, exiting the mall. You turned three shades darker as he did this, feeling yourself melt inside. That whole 'I'm never gonna wash this hand again' thought came up in your head.

Your other three friends ran as quickly as they could up to you, "I'm ready to go! Fuck this!" She panted. You nodded and you all headed out of the mall after your friend said her byes to her new 'boyfriend'.

As you made your way out, you saw him again, sitting on top of his motorcycle and polishing what looked like a pistol. It seemed like the moon shined directly on him. Your eyes grew. It was him the whole time! What could he have done in there that didn't have the security guards all over him? He looked over at you, the ice blue color of his eyes glowing brightly, and waved farewell, putting the gun in his jacket holster and pulling off into the night. You waved back shyly but a little too late for him to realize.

"I've had it with the mall." One of your friends sigh, getting into the truck.

"Little miss_ got herself a looker." Another giggled, nudging you.

"Shut up." You blushed.

"He was cute though. I think he liked you."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am. Did you see how he talked and looked at you? He was practically falling for you. You should have given him your number. I hope you see him again soon. You guys would look cute together."

"You talk too much" You laughed.

She had made you blush again. It wasn't hard to get you to blush anyway. A simple, "your hair looks nice" made you turn three shades darker.

"A bad little boy is what you need anyway."

"Shut up and take me home." you laughed.


	3. Waiting

Break outta that Shell, Babe

A/N: Here's the next chapter of this series. Just fill in your name when you see the blanks. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone

Chapter 3: Waiting

The night before shook you with fear, but then, at the same time, it was one of the nights that you never want to forget. You had some fun and you hung out with your friends for the first time in a long time. All this ran through your head as you sat in your favorite chair getting ready to continue reading that romance novel that the librarian recommended.

It was pretty good so far and you found yourself drowned in its details. It was about a woman, so desperate to find love, yet so shy and inexperienced. She runs into a man that's the polar opposite of her and he sweeps her off her feet. This was as far as you got for now before you made yourself some lunch. Realizing that you were low on mayonnaise, you decided to head out after eating your lunch to get yourself some other necessary items.

But before you did that, you decided to stop at the library again to drop off some books that were due back.

"Hey, sweetie. Do you like the book?" The librarian asked you as you dropped two other books off.

"Yeah. It's really good so far. I wonder how it ends."

"You'll just have to read it and see hun." She smiled, taking the books and filing them back.

You nodded and went to have a look around, seeing if there were any other books that you wanted to check out. You searched in the fiction section to find anything interesting. You heard someone enter the library a little loud at first.

"Excuse me sir, but this is a library. Could you keep your voice down please?" The librarian said

"Gotcha babe." He replied, still a little louder than he should be.

That voice… it was so familiar. You peek around the corner of the shelves and see that it was the man from the night before. Your heart jumped in your chest as he made his way over to the magazines. You sat and thought to yourself:

"Should I go over there? No, he might think I'm a stalker. Hi, remember me? No, he wouldn't remember you, idiot. Ummm, what's your name? Shit, I'm so stupid." You thought.

You gave up and just sat at one of the reading tables with a book you found interesting. He didn't seem to notice you as he was looking through the magazines with his back facing you.

"He's gotta be taken though. A guy that cute can't be single."

You glanced up from your book every now and then, seeing him still staring down at the magazines. After you turned a few pages, you saw him grab a few magazines to buy. In order to buy them, he had to walk to the register… right next to you.

He inched close r and closer until you could smell the body spray on him. God it was heavenly. You found yourself staring at him as he came your way, forgetting to turn your head away.

You broke out of your daze as he noticed you staring at him, his icy orbs practically piercing your soul.

"Am I that good lookin'?" He smiled, pausing next to your table.

"Oh… uhh. I'm… sorry. That was rude."

You blushed wildly and tried to hide your face with the book you were reading. He pulled the book down and studied your face. You tried not to look so scared and looked in his eyes as he did this.

"Hey. Aren't you the babe I saw at the mall last night?" He asked, still holding the book down with his finger.

You bit you lip nervously and nodded your head, looking away from his face. You felt if you stared any longer, you'd faint. Butterflies developed in your stomach, your ears went hot and a knot came up in your throat. All were signs of nervousness.

"I didn't figure you much of a book worm. I thought you'd be out partying somewhere."

"I'm… not that type of girl."

He looked at the open chair on the other side of your table and sat in it, placing the two magazines he had on the table.

"Oh, I see."

"What do you mean?" you cooed.

"You're so different."

"How?" you smirked slightly.

"You have this vibe about you, that's all."

You looked at him with confusion-filled eyes then looked away. He knew you were pretty shy. You stood silent and your eyes went crazy, looking in many different directions.

"What are you nervous for?"

"I'm…not nervous."

"If you say so, babe."

His presence there made you overexcited to where you felt a little uncomfortable at the same time.

"I… I gotta go." You trembled, getting up from the table. The dazzling stud grabbed your hand and looked up at you.

"You're leaving without giving me your name and number?" He smiled, not letting go of your hand.

"I'm _. W-what's your name?"

"Dante." He grinned dashingly.

You blushed again and reached into your pocket, feeling nothing but emptiness.

"Ummm… I… don't have a pen."

Dante pulled a red pen out of his pocket and held out his hand.

"Just write it on the back of my hand. That way I won't lose it."

You leaned forward and held his strong hand and wrote your seven digits on it. You handed him the pen back, giggling a bit as you played in your hair. You dropped your books to the floor from being so nervous. Dante shook his head and helped you pick them up.

"You're a nervous wreck aren't ya? Take it easy, babe." He said, handing you a couple of your books.

"Heh. Thank you… Ummm, I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, you'll be hearing from me."

You smiled and brisk walk out of the library. You totally forgot what you came out to do. His smile flashed in your head over and over. Good God he's HOT! So many other thoughts danced in your brain. But the top three seemed to scream the loudest:

"Does he really like me?"

"Will I be considered too WEIRD for him?"

"Does he already think I'm weird?"

You quickly ran home and picked up the phone, calling one of your friends. It rang and rang and rang until it when to the answering machine.

"Dammit!" You scream.

You wanted to call her and tell her that you saw him again. You saw him AND he asked you for your number. You paced back and forth, blushing insanely. You didn't know what to do… so many thoughts in your head at once. You paced and paced and paced until you hear your phone ring… That being said, you slowly reach down for the phone and pick it up…


	4. Phone Call

Break outta that Shell, Babe

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone

Chapter 4: Phone Call

"Hello?"

"Hey girlie, did you call me?"

Your heart relaxed after hearing your friends voice. "Yeah… OH MAH GOD GUESS WHAT?"

"What what what?"

"You know the guy at the mall the other night?"

"OH MAH GOD, YOU DIDN'T!"

"I did…"

"Aww! I'm so glad. I knew he liked you."

"He asked for my number and I gave it to him."

"Next thing you know, you'll have your ankles behind your ears."

"Shut up! Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Stop it! I'm not easy like that. Oh God, I hope he doesn't think that."

You frowned and thought the worst. "I'm sorry, hun. I was only joking around. I'm sure he's a sweetheart."

"Maybe…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd take that to the heart like that."

"You know I don't like talking about 'THAT'."

"Yeah… I know. I'm sorry. I take it back. Look, I'll call you tomorrow okay? I have work in the morning."

"Okay… bye."

"Bye, hun."

You hung up your phone and slouched in your chair, a little embarrassed and hot inside. Everything was fine until she bought up you having sex with Dante. That was what made you super uncomfortable. For some reason, you felt ashamed of sex, like, it was something only married people do every now and then in order to reproduce. After you recently found out that people do it almost everyday with whomever sometimes and just to be wild and crazy, it made you sick.

And thanks to health class in middle school, you had a fear that EVERYONE had an STD. And that thought still haunted you well after ten years. Ahh, health class, its either scaring the shit outta kids to never have sex or overly encouraging kids to have sex by handing out condoms to kids in the 5th grade. Your school was the first one. But for some reason, it didn't seem to scare anyone else but you. Well, that's how you felt.

You look at the clock and it was 8:43 pm. You sighed and turned on the TV, getting ready to play some video games for an hour or so. As you were absorbed into some Final Fantasy, your phone rang again.

Startled by the vibrations, you pause your game and pick up the phone. The number didn't seem familiar and you trembled a little bit. You didn't answer it, your heart thumped in your chest so hard that you thought it was gonna break through. You place the phone down and stare at it. It vibrated two more times until it stopped ringing. You sighed and continued with your game. After a few minutes, it began to ring again. You looked at it and it was the same number. You gulp and pick it up.

"H-hello?"

"Is this _?"

"Speaking."

"For a while, I thought you gave me the wrong number." He laughed.

"D-Dante?"

"Yes ma'am. You didn't answer the first time… Were you… busy or…?"

"I didn't recognize the number… I'm sorry."

"It's no problem, babe. I told you I'd give you a call, didn't I?"

GOD his voice sounded so awesome. So husky and sexy it was. You felt that he was smiling over the phone by the way he spoke.

"Yeah… you did." You spoke shyly.

"So… what are you doing this weekend? Did you wanna go out to eat or anything?"

"I uhh…"

You froze. You really wanted to get to know him more but at the same time you were afraid that he only wanted to get in your pants.

"It's okay if you're busy. I completely understand. So…?"

"Yeah… I'm… pretty busy this weekend. But next weekend I'm free." You lied, knowing you didn't have a damn thing to do that weekend.

"Oh... Well, no problem."

"Yeah…" You cleared your throat, feeling a little hot inside again.

"You okay?"

"Huh? I'm fine. Yeah. I'm good."

"Heh, alright. So…tell me a little about yourself."

"I'm not really all that interesting, really."

"Boy, you sure don't talk much do you?"

"Not really." You giggle.

"Besides, if you weren't interesting, I wouldn't be talkin to you."

"I… I guess."

"Well… you wanna know a little about me?"

"Sure."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you feel like talking about at the time."

"Okay…I feel like talking about you. I really like you and I want to get to know you a little more, babe."

You blushed and crossed your legs.

"Really?"

"Yeah… why wouldn't I? I wouldn't have asked for your number if I didn't wanna date you."

You bit your lip and blushed harder, screaming crazily on the inside, "Really?"

"Is that all you're gonna say tonight?"

You laughed a little nervously.

"C'mon babe, talk to me."

"Okay… I guess I love to read, write, draw and play video games. I really like music too."

"Yeah, reading and videogames are always awesome. When I'm sitting around my office, I'm always listening to music. What kind of stories do you write?"

_Big Shot huh?_

"Some are Fanfictions and others are sci-fi like."

"Did you know that opposites attract?"

"What?"

"Opposites attract, babe. You and I are completely different from each other. And you're too pretty to shut yourself out from the world like that. You gotta open up sooner or later."

You blushed again. God, he had the right things to say at the right time. "Really?"

"Here we go again. YES really." He laughed.

You laughed too. "I guess I'd better go. I need to be somewhere in the morning."

"Aww. Okay, babe. Call me sometime. Save my number or something. I hope to see you next weekend."

"Okay. Bye Dante."

"Bye babe."

You hung up the phone and held your legs together tightly. You were so happy that he actually had an interest in you. But then you wondered how long you would last if you got together. Something told you not very long. He'd probably hit it and run like most guys do. He'd try to get you to fall in love with him and get you where he wanted you. But you won't let him. You'll make him work really hard to get you to open up to him that way. You weren't afraid to give him a chance, because you really liked him. There were so many contradictions going on in your head at the time. You really liked him, yet you didn't want to be with him but you did. DAMMIT!

"I'll give you a chance Dante."


	5. These Feelings

Break outta that Shell, Babe

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone

Chapter 5: These… feelings.

You found yourself sitting around the library again, reading, as usual. This weekend you were busy… Pffft. You spent hours in there for some reason. As you read, your eyes scanned the words but your mind was elsewhere; Dante to be specific. Since you couldn't focus that well, you decided to close the book and play some video games to get your mind off him. You leave the library and head home.

On the way there, you ran into him again. He was walking towards you, and looked up, spotting you. You didn't have time to hide yourself… and what reason did you have to do so?

_Oh God, he knows you're a liar now, dumb ass…_

"Hey… where ya headed?" He smiled, stopping in front of you.

"I… I was uhh… I was going home." You said, giving up on the lies.

"I thought you were supposed to be busy this weekend." He said softly.

"Well… I'm not."

"That hurts babe. You mean to tell me that the whole time we talked and got to know each other, somewhat, you aren't interested in just a small date?"

"I am interested. I really am, no lie… I'm just…"

Dante waited for you to continue. He stared into your eyes, the blue just piercing your very soul.

"It's okay, babe. I understand. But look, you're gonna have to jump out of your comfort zone one day if you really wanna find happiness. Learn to have some fun. Just break outta that shell, babe. Set your soul free."

Dante patted your shoulder and walked passed you slowly. You quickly turned around and called out to him.

"Dante! Wait."

Dante stopped and turned back toward you, waiting for you to speak some more.

"I am interested in you, Dante. I… really like you. I'm willing to give you and I a chance."

He smiled and came forward, taking your hand and kissing it again. "So… See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. You're gonna come and pick me up?"

"Fuck yeah. Where do you live?"

"Not too far, if you keep straight down this road, my house is the third house on the right. You can see it from here."

Dante looked down and saw what you were talking about. "It's a date. Pick you up at seven?" He smiled brilliantly.

You nodded and blushed, "Sure."

He let go of your hand and continued walking. You went home and collapsed on the couch, screaming in the cushions with excitement. You sat up and clenched the pillow tight. You played a few videogames that night for hours, until you went to bed.

You couldn't sleep, you were too excited and nervous at the same time. You looked at the clock and it was only 10:15pm.

_She's still awake…_

You picked up your phone and dialed your friends phone number, waiting for her t o answer.

"Hey, hun. What's up?"

"Hey… I'm a little nervous."

"Why?"

"I got a date with him tomorrow. And I don't know what to say."

"I don't know why. Just be yourself. If you pretend to be someone you're not, he'll know."

"But…"

"Don't sweat it. Everything'll be just fine."

"Okay... but what if he thinks I'm awkward?"

"Don't worry so much, go to sleep okay?"

"Okay… goodnight."

You hung up and rolled on your side, thinking about Dante again. A hot feeling came upon you. This rarely happened to you but when it did, you felt… strange.

_Not again… I don't want to…_

You refused to masturbate, knowing that you felt guilty afterwards. You balled up and tried to think of something else. But everything just came back to Dante. I'm gonna make oatmeal tomorrow… Dante. Oh, isn't that a cute little dog… Dante. GOD DAMMIT!

_Get outta my head!_

You tossed and turned until you got tired. You finally fell asleep without succumbing to masturbation. You slept, dreaming of… who else? You found yourself sitting on top of a hill, under a beautiful apple tree and Dante was sitting next to you. You found yourself completely naked and so was Dante. You saw everything as if it were happening right now. He looked at you and smiled. You felt his touch, pushing you on your back and getting on top of you. You felt every single sensation. He spread your legs and began to kiss you. Beautiful silver wings sprouted from his back, big and bright.

He tried to enter you, but something was keeping him out; some kind of strange force. He got off of you and stared, tears pouring down his face. Your dream began to fade into a nightmare, the beautiful tree wilted away to nothing and the sky faded to black. Instead of resting in the grass, you looked down and saw nothing but blood. You looked up at Dante, who still resembled an angel. But that image quickly dissolved. His skin began to lose it's color and his beautiful, silvery hair began to fall out and his eyes faded to black. His silver wings wilted to black and snapped ferociously from his back. He began to scratch his skin and scream, he pulled some of his hair out as well. As he scratched, tarantulas crawled from his flesh, breaking through it as if it were paper. The spiders crawled toward you and engulfed you in their web of torment. Their hairy legs prickling your skin.

You screamed and jumped up out of your slumber, slapping and wiping your skin like you still felt the spiders all over you. You looked out the window and saw that the sun was up. It was 8:34am, around the time you usually got up. You rolled on your side and clenched in a small ball. You wondered what that dream meant. Good God, it scared the hell outta you. You didn't let it bother you too much and continued with your day indoors. You got dressed as cute and as comfortable as you could make it that day. You learned a few things from your friends about dressing up. You wore your favorite boots and a cute spring outfit that showed only a little cleavage. You played videogames and read your books and began to draw some pictures. You had to draw pictures of Dante and yourself. Some of them were cute and others were a little dirty. After looking at them, you see that you two made a cute couple. You hid them in one of your books and placed them under your couch cushions.

After hours of lonely entertainment, you heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up to your house. You looked at the clock and it read 6:36pm. You looked out the window and saw Dante, as hot as could be, getting off the bike and taking off his sunglasses. He stepped toward your door.

You trembled nervously and waited for him to ring the doorbell. You fixed your hair and waited. You heard small ring and you waited a few seconds, showing that you weren't sitting by the door before you opened it. You opened it and smiled, "A little early, huh?"

Dante turned around and smiled, "Yeah… I thought I'd run into some traffic. Lookin' hot there, babe."

He looked you up and down, studying your figure. You blushed, "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

"Of course I don't." He laughed. And he didn't. He was HOT.

You laughed as well. "Did you wanna come in?"

"Sure. Did you have anywhere in mind? I had a few places I'd like to take you." He said, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"What did you have in mind?" you asked, sitting in your chair.

"It's a nice day out… did you wanna go swimming? Then later, go to a nice bar or something?"

"I… I don't drink."

"There are non-alcoholic beverages there. C'mon… live a little."

"Okay… I guess. I'd love to go swimming too."

Dante smiled and sat on the couch next to your chair. God he smelled so good. "Alright. Did'ja wanna go now?" He asked.

You nodded and went to grab a bathing suit and all the necessary pool equipment. Dante felt something under him and he moved a bit. He was about to look down in the couch until you showed up, "I'm ready." You smiled.

He looked up and nodded, "Okay." He smiled, getting up and opening the door for you. He put on his sunglasses and you put on yours. He got on the bike and looked at you, "Ever rode one before?"

_That's what HE said…._

You giggled a bit shook your head. "I wish."

"Well, today's the day. Hop on." Dante said, patting the seat behind him. You got on the seat and leaned against his hard back.

"You might wanna hold on." He laughed, starting the bike up. You wrapped your arms around his body tight. All you felt were muscles. OH GOD.

He shifted gears with his foot and drove off.

"You're gonna have fun today, babe. I'll make sure of that."


	6. For the First Time in a Long Time

Break outta that Shell, Babe

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone

Chapter 6: For the first time in a long time…

Dante pulled up at the pool and cut the engine.

"Ready to get wet?" He smiled, taking your hand and getting you off the bike. You nod shyly and get off the bike. You both enter the building to change into your bathing suits. You stay in your changing stall for a while, fixing your bathing suit and praying that the top piece of your bikini wouldn't fall down. You finally come out with the towel wrapped around your body and see Dante standing by the entrance, waiting for you. It was like you died and went to heaven. His body was hotter than you imagined and all his muscles were just perfectly defined. He looked over at you and smiled, shaking his head.

"It's a swimmin pool, babe. You can't swim in a towel." He laughed.

You turned three shades darker as he came over to you and held out for your hand. You took off the towel and grabbed his hand, following him to the pool.

"That's a really hot bathing suit." He said, admiring your figure. You felt practically naked and tried to shield yourself with your free hand.

"Uh… thank you, Dante." You blushed again. You both entered the gate to the pool area and Dante stared at you.

"What?"

He smiled devilishly and jumped into the pool, still holding your hand, pulling you in with him. You screamed as you splashed in the water. Dante shot up from the water and laughed at you. You paused, in shock and splashed him.

"Jerk!" You laughed.

"Hey, just tryin' to have fun, babe." He chuckled, shielding himself from your splashes.

A couple of people swam toward you and Dante, all girls."Hey. You guys wanna play a little volley ball?" One of the ladies asked, holding a gigantic blow up ball. "We need two more people."

Dante looked at you and waited for your answer. It was evident in his eyes that he wanted to play. You hesitated but nodded, "We can play."

"Is this your boyfriend?" one asked, smiling.

"Am I your boyfriend?" Dante said in a silly manner.

You blushed again and giggled a bit, "Yes… he's my boyfriend."

"YES!" Dante cheered, swimming with you over to the net with you. You both were on teams along with two other girls.

You remember playing volley ball in gym class in high school. You were really good. You had to serve and did so perfectly. The ball was in play for a while, both teams played their hardest, splashing everywhere to stop the ball from hitting on their side. It was so fun. It was the most fun you had in a long time. After the game was over, the girls thanked you for playing and got out of the pool, leaving.

Your team had won though and it was nice to taste victory again. Dante grabbed you from behind and began to spin you around in the water whirlpool like. You laughed and held your face, hiding yourself from blushing. He stopped and turned you around, looking in your eyes and catching his breath. His skin was so smooth and hard and his eyes were so pretty. God, he's hot when he's wet. He smiled at you and you smiled back, amazingly, not blushing this time.

"You ready to go?" He finally said, still holding onto you.

You lost yourself in his eyes and nodded slowly. He stepped out of the pool along with you and you both got dressed, heading to one of his favorite bars. It was across town and it was a nice day to just ride.

"We're here." He said, taking your hand again and guiding you in the building. He gestures you to wait a little and gave you a wink. You smile and wait awhile.

As he enters the bar, the people cheer and hold their drinks up, greeting him and calling out his name. You hear plenty of women as well ooh-ing and ahh-ing at his presence.

"HEY DANTE! Welcome back, man!" One of the guys nearest to the door smiled.

You heard him shush the crowd and him whispering something you couldn't make out. He made his way back to you and take your hand, pulling you in the bar. You see all the women frown and all the men smile real cheesy like and whistling when seeing you. You felt all attention on you and it made you nervous. The bar was pretty big and it was lit with dim lamps and vanilla scented candles, drowning out all the smokers in the bar. The bar's dreary color scheme made you feel tired with all it's browns, reds and tans. It was overly decorated with posters of censored playboy bunnies and advertisements of other alcoholic beverages and guns.

"He's got himself another girl." A woman sighed. She came over to you and whispered in your ear, "Be careful with this one. He was too much man for me. I wish you luck, honey." You could tell she was a little drunk. She held her hand on Dante's shoulder and smiled,

"Hey Dante."

"Hey Anna." He sighed.

"Who's your friend?"

"Anna, leave us alone. Don't blame her because we didn't work out."

"Why don't WE start over. You, me and her… in the bathroom… right now. You can handle us, can't you, big boy?"

The alcohol was strong on her breath and Dante shook his head and pulled her hand off him, "I said it once and I won't say it again."

She frowned and stumbled away, leaving the bar shortly. You and he sat in his favorite spot, at the bar near the window. You stood quiet and looked around some more.

"Don't worry. These are my kind of people, they won't bother you." He smiled, standing and moving over to the jukebox, turning it to his favorite song. You were always afraid to do this, thinking that people would get mad at you for changing the song. But after he changed it, everyone cheered and stood up, dancing with their girlfriends and boyfriends or by themselves.

Dante looked over at you and smiled. He came over to you slowly and bobbing his head to the music, "Wanna dance?"

"I… I don't dance."

"Oh c'mon, loosen up." He laughed, grabbing your hand and pulling you to the floor with the others. You pulled away a little but it didn't seem to stop him. He was too strong.

"Dance with me. Just move your body, it's not hard."

You looked around to see everyone throwing their bodies around like they were having seizures and some looked like they were having sex with clothes on. You looked back at Dante and he wrapped his arms around your waist again. He moved your body, trying to get you to dance and you felt a little humiliated.

"I don't want to." You said softly and got out of his grasp, sitting back down on the bench. He sighed and sat with you, "You need to learn how to have fun."

You looked at him and frowned, "I'm sorry."

"No… it's not your fault. I'm sorry for bringing you out there. I guess I pushed you a little too hard for your first time. Here… lemme get you something."

Dante stood up and got the attention of the bartender. He knew what he wanted and gave him a thumbs up. He sat back down and started talking to you.

"So… what do you do for a living?" He asked, fiddling with a screw on the table.

"I… I'm currently looking around for a job. I recently quit my last one."

"Really? Why?"

"I've been there for years and they refused to give me a raise."

"Nice. How much were they paying you?"

"Not enough… Wh-what do you do for a living?"

"Well…"

Dante was interrupted by the bartender heading over to your table and sitting a frozen dessert on the table and handing you both a spoon. "One strawberry sundae. Enjoy." He smiled.

Dante reached into his pocket and gave the bartender a tip. "Thanks boss." He grinned.

"Oh wow. I love these." You smiled, gazing at the tall, sundae topped with fresh strawberries and strawberry syrup.

"Me too." He chuckled. You both shared it and continued with your conversation, forgetting the last question you asked him.

"So, are you having a good time?" He asked, scooping some ice cream into his mouth

"I am. Thank you for taking me out."

"No problem, babe."

You two finished the sundae and talked some more. You talked for hours, until the bar closed. He made you laugh so many times. He was… perfect. The hours you talked were constantly of video games and books. He took your hand again and took you back home. He stood with you at your doorstep in the night sky. The moonlight shined on you two as you stared into each other's eyes. You giggled a bit and unlocked the door.

"We gotta do this again sometime." You said finally, looking down to the ground.

"Yeah… we should. Really soon." He responded, moving his hand through your hair.

"So… I guess I'm really your boyfriend?"

"…Yeah… And I'm your girlfriend?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

He lifted your head by your chin and inched closer to your face. It was about to happen. It was about to happen… it happened. His warm, succulent lips met yours and you trembled with ecstasy. You felt your leg lift behind you like those weird romance movies. The kiss only lasted about five seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

After he pulled back from your lips, you gazed into his eyes one last time before you passed out in his arms. His eyes widened and caught you.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Dante sighed, picking you up and carrying you in the house and laying you on your couch.

He sat next to you and waited until you woke up. You opened your eyes shortly afterwards and saw him sitting there. "I fainted didn't I?"

"Yep."

"Figures."

Dante laughed and stood up, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Dante." You smiled.

"Bye, babe."

He left the house and closed the door back. You smiled widely and got your journal, writing an entry. Today was a day you'd never forget.


	7. Your Secret's Safe With Me

Break outta that Shell, Babe

**A/N: JEEZE, after a million years, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review please :3 Disclaimer: I do not own anyone**

Chapter 7: Your Secret's Safe With Me

The next day, you found yourself absorbed in that romance novel yet again. It was getting really good and the suspense was killing you. You found yourself replacing the girl and the guy in the story to be yourself and Dante. It was your own little secret and it made you like the story even more anyways. It made you blush a little when you read the sex scenes. And the author got really descriptive when it came to them.

There was a knock at your door and you placed your marker in the book, getting up to answer it. It was one of your friends stopping by.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call, what did you wanna tell me?"

"Hey… come in." You smiled, inviting her inside.

She went and sat next to you on your couch, "I figured I dropped by since I was down this way."

"It's okay… well… we went on a date last night."

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm serious. We went swimming and to a bar."

"Did he get you drunk?"

"No. It didn't seem he had getting laid on his mind."

"All men do. He's just getting closer to you until you let him in."

"Don't talk like that. He's sweet."

"Okay… sorry. I'm just saying."

"Well, he's different."

Your friend shrugged and made a silly grin. "I'm still really happy for you. I hope he's the man of your dreams who sweeps you off your feet."

You blushed and remained silent.

"Well, I gotta go. I want you to tell me everything. I'm practically a specialist in the male behavior. I can tell you if he's the right one or the wrong one."

"Okay… thanks."

"No problem hun." She smiled, giving you a hug and heading for the door.

When she opened it, Dante was standing in the doorway, frozen like he was about to knock on the door.

"Hi." Dante grinned putting his hand down, "Is _ home?"

"Yes… she's right here."

That familiar, arousing voice got your attention and made you look up at the doorway. You smiled and waved.

"Hey babe. Can I come in?"

You nodded and smiled some more. Your friend shook her head and left the house. Dante stepped in and sat next to you.

"I figured I'd stop by… I had nothing else to do anyway. What are you up to?"

"I… I was just reading."

"Whatcha readin?" He asked, snatching the book from your lap and opening to your marked spot.

"She massaged his hard, thick manhood before slipping it in her tight, wet vagina… Dude, what the hell are you reading?" Dante laughed.

"Give it back!" You laughed, trying to get it from Dante.

He would hold the book out of your reach, reading another line from the book, "I want you so badly, Helen moaned. Gregory didn't hesitate to… Ow!"

You slapped him on his chest, making him stop reading and laugh at you, "Okay okay. Here's your porn back, sicko."

"It's a romance novel. It's not pornographic in any way."

"Jeeze… I think I just got a boner from reading that."

You blushed and put the book on your lap. "You're the sicko, getting aroused just by reading."

"I was only joking, babe. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

You shook your head and stood up, "You thirsty?"

"Nah… I'm good."

"Okay… I'll be right back." You say, taking your book and dropping it off in your bedroom. Dante sat on the couch and waited for you, feeling the lump in the couch again.

_What the hell?_

Dante figured that a remote or something fell in between the cushions and dug down, fishing out another book, thicker than usual. When he pulled it out, pages of the book fell out and Dante scrunched his face up in confusion, bending down to pick them up. The pictures caught his eye and he stared at them. They were really good he thought. One of them was just a portrait of himself. He flipped to the next one, which was a full body drawing of him with his hands in his pockets and his head tilted slightly, looking up. He was impressed with your drawings and flipped to the next one, which was a full body picture of yourself, sitting cross-legged with a laptop in your lap and moving a hand through your hair. He looked at the dates on them and realized that it was way before you and he started dating.

A small smile etched on Dante's face, then he flipped to the next one. Oh boy…

_Whoa... _

The next picture was of you and him getting a little… no… VERY intimate together. You drew him holding you in his arms in the lover's embrace with sweat dripping down your bodies; it seemed to be the climax. The facial expressions were phenomenal and his eyes widened. He looked through the rest of them, which were all pictures of you both in different sexual positions, including doggie, missionary, oral and sixty-nine. He put most of them away and back under the couch, holding his favorite one in his hand and stood up. You came in the living room shortly with a glass of your favorite beverage. You saw him standing in the middle of the room holding a piece of paper, looking back at you with a cute smirk on his face.

"What's that?" You ask, giggling slightly.

Dante shook his head and held up the picture that you drew.

You gasped and dropped your drink in the floor, "How'd you find those?"

"No one puts their deepest, darkest secrets in their living room babe. But I'll have to admit, you've got quite an imagination." He smiled.

You felt like you died a little on the inside. You came over to him and tried to take the picture from him and he played 'keep away' again, laughing.

"GIMME!" You hollered, jumping up and down trying to get the picture from him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down." He continued to laugh.

You stopped jumping and blushed brightly, "They were under the couch where I was sitting. How could I NOT find them?" he said.

"Look… I'm not mad so don't think that. I think they're fuckin' awesome." He continued, pulling your body close to his and leaning his forehead on yours.

You were silent, unable to speak. Practically humiliated it seemed until he pecked you on your cheek. He returned the picture back to you. It was your favorite as well. It was a missionary position picture; he was on top of you licking your neck and you had a hand in his hair and the other was scratching his back. Your legs were wrapped around him and his penis was mostly out of you with seminal fluids leaking out. Your eyes were rolled back and his were half lidded.

"You… you really think they're good?"

"Absolutely. You should submit them to porn magazines, babe."

"N-no… they're SUPPOSEDLY my secrets."

"Okay… your secret's safe with me." He smiled, pecking your lips.

A shiver shot down your back as he kissed you. He smiled and kissed you some more, sliding his tongue in your mouth. You let him, kissing him back the best you could. GOD this kiss was amazing! You felt him push you on the couch and get on top of you, still kissing you. You felt he was getting a little carried away.

"D-Dante…"

"Mmm yeah?" He said in between kisses

"That's enough…" You said, turning your head away.

"Why?" He pouted, kissing your neck.

"Dante… STOP!" You exclaim, pushing him off and crossing your arms and legs.

"Jeeze… sorry… I just thought…"

"No… I'm not ready." You said, not looking at him.

Dante sighed and leaned over on the arm of the couch. "Want me to go?"

You nodded, "I'll see you later." You said, still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay…" You interrupted again, blushing brightly again.

Dante stood up and went toward the door, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

You didn't answer.

"Please? I'm sorry, babe. It'll never happen again… I promise."

"Okay… I guess so."

Dante nodded and left your house shortly and closing the door behind him. You looked out the window and saw him get on his bike, looking at the ground before he started her up. You kinda felt bad as he drove off, looking at the picture one last time before you put it away. You found another place to hide your dreams and fantasies and went to your room, balling up on your bed. It wasn't your fault that you weren't ready. You just… weren't. Not yet anyway. Deep down inside, you felt that you hurt him, which was the LAST thing you wanted to do. A tear dropped down your face.

_I'm sorry Dante…_


	8. My Secret

Break outta that Shell, Babe

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone

Chapter 8: My secret…

You couldn't sleep that night. All that was on your mind was Dante and the actions that took place earlier that night. He wanted to show you how much he really loved you but at the same time… it was too soon. It was too soon to take part in that kind of intimacy you thought. You looked at your clock next to your bed: 10:59pm. You grabbed your phone and dialed his number, holding back the tears. It rang a few times until you heard his voice.

"We're closed…"

"Dante?"

"Babe…?"

"I'm sorry Dante... I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

"About everything… I wanna be with you Dante but I keep pushing you away. I'm constantly yearning for you but… something's telling me to stop. I…"

"Babe… it's okay. I still love you and I always will. If you're not ready, then you're not ready."

He sounded so sad over the phone it seemed. Like he lost his best friend.

"But… in order for this relationship to work out… I need to tell you something. I want to tell you face to face okay?" Dante spoke softly.

"Okay… what is it about?"

"I'll tell you when I see you tomorrow… okay? Go to sleep…"

"Okay…Goodnight."

"Goodnight…"

You hung up the phone, not really feeling any better and curled up in bed wondering what it was he needed to get off his chest. You slept terribly that night, tossing and turning, having yet another nightmare. You dreamt you were in a dark room with a never ending drop off a cliff. Dante was hanging on for dear life, asking for your hand..

"Help me!" He begged.

You both were naked again. And it seemed he was wounded and weak, so you bent down and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up. The ground started shattering into tiny, black pieces of glass. Dante held on tightly, as you were.

"Don't let me go!"

"I promise Dante. I promise I won't let you go!"

He dangled down, holding on to your delicate hand. You couldn't pull him up it seemed, you felt so weak. Dante was slipping out of your grasp.

"Babe, PLEASE!"

Tears erupted in your eyes, watching him slip. You used both your hands to hold him until you felt something crawling up your body. You screamed as you looked to see those snakes and spiders again, making their way up your body. You looked back to see that the snakes were biting all over Dante's body. You trembled with fear when all you held were Dante's fingers.

"Pull me up!"

"I can't Dante! I can't!"

Finger after finger fell from your grasp. "I love you…" He said finally as you both lost your grip. He fell, disappearing in the darkness as the bloody tears fell from your eyes. The spiders and snakes continued crawling all over you until you stood up, jumping into the abyss after him. You fell and fell, hearing his voice echoing in your head, apologizing and saying how beautiful you are.

"I won't let you go…"

You shot up out of your slumber just before you landed, drenched in sweat and looking around hysterically. It was in the middle of the night. You stood up out of your bed and went to your computer. In search of answers, you turned to the internet to search why you dreamt these things. You looked at the clock as you turned the computer on; 3:12am. After loading up the internet, you searched on Google, typing 'dreams about snakes and spiders' first. You scrolled down the page and read. It seemed that dreaming of snakes meant three different things, fear and worries threatening you, sexual issues, and a sign of transformation.

Spiders had multiple meanings, it indicates that you are feeling like an outsider in some situation. Or that you may want to keep your distance and stay away from an alluring and tempting situation. The spider is also symbolic of feminine power. Alternatively, a spider may refer to a powerful force protecting you against your self-destructive behavior.

You thought, staring at the words on the screen. Then you typed, 'dreams about being naked' learning that you probably wanted to be noticed, have some problems with intimacy, or you're just horny. It made you blush a little. Those were the only two that stuck in your mind at the moment, you turned off the computer and went back to bed, laying on your side and dozing off. Day broke and you opened your eyes as the sun beamed on your face.

Getting out of your bed lazily, you stumbled to the bathroom to clean yourself up and get dressed. You sat on your couch, balled up without anything on. No lights, no TV, games… nothing. You felt a little more relaxed as you sat there, thinking. The sound of a motorcycle motor revved in front of your house then ceased. You knew who it was and stood up, opening the front door. Dante looked up from his bike and seeing you in the door way. His face brightened your day as he smirked slightly.

"Why don't you come along with me today?" He said, leaning his leg on the concrete. "I wanna show you where I work…"

You nodded and closed the door back, making your way over to the bike and holding on to him, resting your head against his back. He was nice and warm and his heart beats were steady and calm. You looked all around while he drove, admiring the streets. They weren't usually that busy on Sundays it seemed. You arrived in the city where not a patch of grass was seen. Nothing but buildings grouped together and junk yards piled high with, well, junk. Factories and corner stores going out as far as the eye can see. You looked down the street to see a two story building with pinkish red neon lights reading 'Devil May Cry'. He pulled up to the building and helped you off the bike, holding your hand and standing at the double doors.

"Here's the first part of my secret. Are you ready?"

_What… is it an S&M porn shop or something? Son, I am disappoint._

You nodded a little nervous and watched him open the double doors, guiding you inside. You were taken back a bit by all the grotesque 'trophies' he had mounted on the wall along with the various weapons he had displayed. It was practically a man cave with all his playboy bunny posters around as well. The ceiling fan moved slowly, like it was broken or something. Along the side of the office was an antique juke box and a drum set with other musical instruments laying over in that corner. A nice pool table stood nearest to the stairs and a wooden desk sat in the center of two doors.

"This is my shop. I'm a hunter for hire." He began, walking over to the nearest 'trophy', a demonic scarecrow, "Have you seen these before?"

You shook your head.

"That means I'm doin' a good job. These are demons. I get calls about demonic activity and I get rid of it. Well… it depends on my mood. And… that night I met you at the mall… there was a demonic being there that would've killed everybody, including you. So, if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have met you."

He was hot AND he saved you and hundreds of peoples' lives? What more could you ask for? You looked in his piercing eyes and smiled, "R-really?"

Dante smiled, "This word again, huh?"

You laughed, "Oh… I didn't realize."

Dante laughed with you and guided you to his couch, sitting next to you with a very serious look in his eye. "I'm gonna be REAL serious with you right now so don't be afraid okay?"

You sat, feeling a little nervous, waiting for the news.

"_, I'm the Son of Sparda…" he said, looking seriously into your eyes.

You've heard of the tales before, but you always thought that they were just a fairytale. Your eyes grew with disbelief. "No you're not." You say, trying to convince yourself that he isn't a demon. Dante nodded, "I was hoping you didn't ask for proof." He sighed.

"Proof?"

Dante stood up, looking in your eyes as a red spark ran through his. He stood in the center of the office and held out his hand, his sword Rebellion appearing in it. "Don't move." He said softly. Demonic hissing and roaring filled the office. You shrieked and clenched up on the couch.

"Don't. Move."

You stood as still as you possibly could, frightened by the noises. Did he just… attract demons to his location? Everything grew silent for a few seconds, then a crowd of demonic figures sprang from out of nowhere, zooming past you and toward Dante, impaling him with their scythes. You screamed and covered your eyes with fear.

_He's dead. He's dead. He's dead!_

You heard that familiar chuckle and looked up, seeing Dante crush a demons face in with his bare hands and blasted the beasts back with some kind of force. He stood, blood coursing down the blades and smirking like he wasn't just stabbed by five scythes. He began fighting the demons, moving quickly with the blades still imbedded into his flesh, losing about a quart of blood by now; though that seemed like nothing to him. Your eyes widened with amazement. You had your proof. There's no way in hell (metaphorically speaking) that any man would survive that. Dante flipped and spun, slicing the demons in two as black blood gushed from them, splattering all over. He got rid of these demons in no time, swinging his sword to throw the blood from the blade. He sighed and removed the blades from himself, his wounds closing completely. He looked over at you, sitting on the couch in the fetal position, trembling with fear. He sighed and walked over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder, making you shudder. You opened your eyes and looked up at him. The overwhelming sense of security came upon you as you looked in his icy eyes. You felt warm again as he smiled.

"You believe me now?"

You were speechless. "I guess now you know my secret… you can run if you want… Just… don't tell anyone else." He said, turning toward his desk and leaning on it with his back facing you. You stood up from the couch and made your way over to him, wrapping your arms around him and resting your head on his back. Dante moved your hands up to his chest and held them there, smiling and closing his eyes. His heart beat made you smile, but what he said next, made you even happier, almost tearing up.

"It beats for you…"

**A/N: Here's chapter 8 Finally. Enjoy, sorry if it seems so rushed. I have no idea why I'm rushing... STRESS STRESS STRESS man... anyway, review please and thank you :3**


	9. Perfect

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm finally back. Ran into a lot of things, life, work, school, stress, writers block, laziness. EVERYTHING. Well, I'll be uploading more things now, including a new series that I hope you'll like. So sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted to save all the juiciness for the last chapter (which is the next chapter) Thank you so much for your patience and thank you all who have been checking on me to see if I was still alive XD. Enjoy **

Break outta that Shell, Babe

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone

Chapter 9: Perfect

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. You sat on the couch at your place, reading the last chapter of that romance novel. The story was pretty good and had a nice ending. Helen and Gregory had gotten married and had a few children. Their love was everlasting… genuine… true… You closed the book and smiled, reminiscing of the major events in the book and relating it to you and Dante's relationship so far. You wore that day, a cute red tank top and a red, black and white skirt that came a little above your knees. It was a huge difference from what you normally wore. You viewed life in a whole different way after speaking with your friends and Dante, hearing their views of life.

Staying shut away from the rest of civilization was only gonna add to more problems with your social life. It wasn't your fault though; to be so shy and have some self esteem problems. Your friends also told you that it was okay to be shy, it shows innocence and sometimes mystery. Date after date, you opened up more to him, finding yourself falling deeper in love. That day though, there was a knock at your door and you smiled, running to open it. Dante was standing there, a sexy smirk on his face and holding a small, rectangular box.

"Hey babe."

You smiled and gave him a big hug, also planting him a passionate kiss.

"I got this for you."

You looked down at the black box wrapped with a red ribbon and accepted it, inviting him in the house. You sat side by side on the couch and opened your gift. There inside the box was a silver necklace shining brightly with a heart pendant dangling from it. Below it was a matching bracelet. The chain was thin and perfectly made. The pendant was embedded with diamonds, shining brilliantly. Your face was stuck on a smile, "Dante… it's so beautiful. Thank you!"

You threw yourself on him again, "You're welcome babe. I had to get you somethin to show you how much… well… I love you."

You stared in his eyes, that piercing blue, and smiled. "I love you too. So much." You grinned.

_Candy is dandy, but diamonds just might get you laid…_

Dante helped you put the necklace and bracelet on, they looked fabulous on you and made him smile as the necklace fell right in your cleavage. You smiled and began to kiss him some more, caressing his perfect face as he moved his hands down to your hips. Your make out session lasted for a good five minutes until it was interrupted by Dante's phone vibrating the couch. He sighed and answered it.

"Yeah? …I'm with my girlfriend, why? …Really? I'm comin… Gimme a minute." Dante hung up the phone and looked at you, "I gotta go. I'll be back later I promise." He said, kissing your cheek.

You frowned and nodded, "Be careful."

"Don't worry, I will."

He smiled, leaving your house shortly afterwards. You sat alone at home and admired the pendant on your necklace, sighing a little.

_I… I think I'm ready…_


End file.
